


Estranhamente silencioso

by Katsuchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crazy Original Characters, Gen, Scared Original Characters, deafness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi
Summary: Onde Aghata não ouve nada nem ninguém ao seu redor, e isso a enlouquece com o passar dos dias.





	Estranhamente silencioso

**Author's Note:**

> Exercício para o falecido site Ninho de Escritores.

Aghata sempre teve seu apartamento barulhento, seja pelo vento que uivava pela janela madrugada a fora ou pelo seu cachorro, Poseidon, que latia toda manhã pedindo por comida.

No início, logo que se mudou, achava tudo muito irritante. Odiava que tudo ao seu redor fazia barulho: seu despertador; os vizinhos de cima; as sirenes da delegacia em frente ao condomínio, parecia que tudo estava em tão constante movimento que até mesmo sua cabeça produzia algum tipo de som.

Mas ela se permitiu dar tempo ao tempo, e acabou apreciando tudo isso. Passou a gostar de todo aquele caos ao seu redor e a não conseguir mais dormir sem que algo fizesse algum barulho.

Um dia, Aghata entrou em seu apartamento sentido que algo estava diferente. Abriu a porta, mas não conseguiu ouvi-la ranger. Abriu-a, fechou-a, repetiu ao menos três vezes. Onde estava o barulho costumeiro?

Foi então para a cozinha, esperando ouvir seus vizinhos. Cinco minutos, dez minutos, quinze minutos, uma hora, nem mesmo um arrastar de mesa ou som do vídeo-game do filho mais novo do andar de cima. Estava ficando preocupada. Nada fazia som, seus ouvido pareciam fechados.

Aghata tentou de tudo: desde jogar coisas no chão até gritar — parando apenas quando seus pulmões começaram a arder —, mas não conseguia sequer ouvir o som de sua própria voz.

Aghata sentia que estava ficando louca, agachada em um canto tentando ouvir mesmo o som do arranhar de suas mãos pelas paredes, mas nada produzia som.

Com o fim, apenas ficou parada em seu canto, com seus olhos transmitindo toda a sua perda e sanidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!  
> Esta história não foi betada, desculpe os erros.  
> A proposta do exercício era fazer seu personagem passar por algum momento de estranhamento, espero ter atingido o objetivo haha.


End file.
